


Condescend Is A Word That Means Talk Down To

by zade



Series: kinktober 2018 (the kinkening) [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Gags, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockings, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, You'll see what I mean, bad bad presequel nonsense, chapter one has:, cum on faces, four has:, reverse praise kink, three has:, two has:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: This is the place where my Borderlands kinktober fics live! They exist in an au after the pre-sequel where Handsome Jack is in charge and Timtam occasionally gets summoned for sex that is dub-con at best and sort of horrifying. They could be connected, or an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of Jack's doing pointlessly horrifying things to everyone's doppelganger





	1. Day Seven: Aphrodisiacs and Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> title is a jack quote a doy
> 
> THIS FIC WILL BE DUB-CON/NON-CON LAST WARNING
> 
> this chapter has: drugging (viagra/aphrodisiac type deal), chastity devices, orgasm denial, praise kink (sorta...you'll see)
> 
> the horror was back!! if you wanna read my MORE horrifying fills, dm me for backup account or go spelunking in this pairing for a user name that looks like this lmao

Tim went straight to Jack’s office as soon as he had gotten the ECHO summons. He wasn’t looking forward to it, knowledgeable now about the kinds of stuff Jack asked him to do (or rather, did to him) when there wasn’t anyone who needed shooting. The metal cage around his cock was a testament to that.

Jack had called him up a week ago, casual as you please, and had placed the thing around Timothy’s cock, saying, “This is mine. Literally, a replica of mine. And I don’t like anyone putting their grubby little hands on my stuff, capiche? Including this.” The cage was small, pushing his length to about a third of its usual size flaccid, and heavy, with an engraved padlock with the initials H.J. 

Tim hadn’t been able to masturbate with it on, which he assumed was at least half of what Jack wanted. The other half, Timothy figured, was just to make Tim more reliant on Jack, as if the ironclad contract wasn’t enough for that.

“Kiddo, you’re late,” Handsome Jack said from where he was perched on top of his big desk. “C’mere, I got something for you.”

Tim was almost entirely sure he didn’t want whatever Jack was offering, but he was also sure that he was in no position to say no. He stepped towards Jack, and when Jack offered him two small red pills and a glass of water he accepted them, although he didn’t move to take the pill. “What is it?”

“Shut up and take it, pumpkin,” Jack replied, coolly, as if he wasn’t threatening Tim. Timothy couldn’t respond for a moment, stuck still and motionless. “Look here, Timmy,” Jack said, standing. They were the same height down to the centimeter, but Jack seemed to tower over him. “Either you take those pills like a good little minion, or I'll shove them down your throat with my fist.”

Tim looked at the pills, then back at Jack. He was pretty sure that would be physically impossible, but maybe Jack would split his throat open first, let him bleed out. He placed them on his tongue, swallowed them quickly, and chased them with the water. He wondered if the water was laced with something, before remember he had literally taken two mystery pills, and the water hardly mattered at all.

“Good boy,” Jack said, smiling a smile that fell somewhere between sadistic and horny. He tossed Tim a bottle of lube, which Tim promptly fumbled. “Got about ten minutes before those puppies kick in and I expect you to be all stretched and wet for me, because you're going to get fucked either way.”

Jack sauntered back over to his desk, leaning against the edge of it and staring Timothy down, like he had nothing better to do.

Tim got undressed quickly, kneeling on the ground and contorting his body so he could reach his asshole. He didn't particularly like anal, but it'd be better to be ready than not. He was surprised, after a few minutes of fucking himself, to find a warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. He was _enjoying_ himself.

After a few more minutes, he realized he was starting to get hard. Or at least, trying to. His cock was trying to grow but kept butting up against the cage. It wasn't really painful, just confusing, and a little uncomfortable.

“Uh, sir?” Tim asked, voice cracking a little in the middle.

“S'it working?” Jack hopped off the desk and strode over. “Feeling a little snug, there, kiddo?”

Tim nodded, feeling a little panicky. His cock was still trying valiantly to fill, and pressing painfully against the bars of the cage. He reached with his spare hand to wipe the sweat off his brown and almost moaned at the contact. His skin didn’t normally feel this sensitive or he would have spent his entirely college years with a cum stain on his pants. He moaned, and Handsome Jack laughed.

“This is gonna be fun,” Jack said with a smirk. “Get your ass up on my desk, Timtam, pronto.”

Timothy pulled his fingers his fingers from his ass and he knew something was wrong because it shouldn’t have felt that good. It never felt that good. Even the air on his bare skin as he stood was enough to make him shudder and moan. His cock, inside his chastity cage, had swelled to painful proportions, bulging between the bars. He put a hand to it instinctively, because it fucking hurt, but the touch of his hand only made it try to get harder. The pain should, by his reckoning, make his cock soften but it wasn’t getting softer and he wasn’t sure how he could walk with it that hurting.

“Now, kitten.”

Tim stumbled over to the desk and pulled himself up, shakily. The feeling of the smooth desk on his ass was enough to make him shudder again, moaning and shaking, and his cock was almost purple. He could feel tears welling up at the pain but there was nothing he could do. “Please, Jack,” Timothy moaned. “I need to cum, it fucking hurts, sir!”

Jack sauntered over, grinning, but his eyes were hard. “Aphrodisiac plus something to keep your dick hard. Nice combo, huh? Bet that dick of yours is hurting. I mean, that dick of mine. It's literally got my name on it.” He stepped in close, unzipping his fly and lining himself up with Timothy’s ass. “I’ll think about letting out of that hunk of metal if you convince me.”

Timothy swallowed hard. “Jack…”

Jack grabbed Tim by the hips and pushed his cock into Tim’s ass in a single sharp thrust, which felt incredible and literally toe-curling, and way too intense. Jack set a quick pace, snapping his hips rapidly and lifting a hand to stroke Timothy through the cage. “Guess you don’t wanna cum.”

“No, Jack, please,” Tim realized he was begging but his skin was on fire with sensation and his cock felt like it was going to burst from the agony. “What do I need to do?”

“Flatter me, pumpkin. Make me feel good and this,” Jack lifted a hand to pull the key to the cage out of his pocket, “this will be yours.”

Timothy’s cock was bursting through the bars, swollen and throbbing in the confines that were way too small even without drugs in his system putting his senses into overdrive. “You’re handsome!” Tim gasped a breath, checked to see if that’s the sort of thing Jack wanted to hear, and based on his grin, Tim figured he was doing okay. “You’re the most attractive man on Helios. And smart.” Timothy could barely draw breath before Jack was pushing him down flat on the desk and fucking him furiously. “You turned Hyperion around singlehandedly and everyone knows it!”

“Kissass,” Handsome Jack said, but he sounded fond or amused. That was maybe also because he kept tugging at Timothy’s throbbing cock through the cage. That seemed to amuse him plenty, even though every single touch to his engorged cock made Timothy’s vision black out.

“Please let me cum!”

“None of that,” Jack snapped, backhanding him. The force of the blow knocked Tim’s face into the table, but where the smack had landed his face felt alight with sensation, burning and tingling and so fucking good.

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Timothy gasped, which was true, because Jack was the only fuck he’d ever had. “You’ve done so much good for Pandora. For the galaxy, even. The handsomest guy I’ve ever seen—you’re—”

Jack came with a shout, leaning over him predatorily. “Sorry, kiddo. Just in the mood for a quickie, today. Guess you’ll have to wait until next time.” He pulled out of Timothy quickly, and the feel of Jack’s cum dripping from his ass made him shudder, and his cock pulse excruciatingly. “That stuff should wear off in an hour or two. Come back tomorrow, we’ll try again.”

Timothy lay on the desk, nerves on fire with desire and the pain in his cock so sharp he wanted to double over. Maybe he’d get to cum tomorrow.


	2. Day Nine: Lingerie and Bondage (and Knifeplay and Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my other two blands fills are on the backup account, dm me for deets or go spelunking in this pairing tag for user names that look like mine lmao
> 
> for the lovely [sunflashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflashes/pseuds/sunflashes) who is the worst
> 
> this chapter contains: lingerie, bondage, knife play, blood play, and some blood licking?, also a very large yellow buttplug, i make no apologies
> 
> (i'm sorry)

The stockings were actually pretty nice, especially as far as presents from Handsome Jack went. They were the Cuban ones, with a line up the back, which Tim had carefully arranged so it ran straight. The package had also contained lacy garters and panties, and Timothy felt embarrassingly hot in them. There had also been a deceptively large butt plug in Hyperion yellow, but as Timothy slowly worked the monster into his ass, he reasoned at least it meant that Jack's dick probably wouldn't hurt as much if he fucked him.

He sauntered down to Jack’s office, feeling okay about this for the first time in ages, and if everything went according to plan, Jack would just admire the lingerie and then remove the plug and fuck him. Maybe saunter wasn't quite apt, but he tried to look sexy and not like he was waddling because of a giant plug in his ass.

Tim stripped as soon as he got to Jack’s office, grinning and trying his best to look seductive. He walked, barefoot except for the stockings over to Handsome Jack, running one leg up the other to call attention to the stockings. Honestly, he liked the feeling too, but that was a perk more than a feature.

“Look at you, cupcake!” Jack said, smirking. “You look good enough to eat. Give us a spin, kiddo.” Timothy did a slow turn, trying his best to look sexy, but he was hopeful that he at least looked passable. “Oh yeah, I picked the right tights for you, Timmy. I got an idea for what to do to you, but I don't want you to scream so loud you wake the neighborhood. Why don't you take off those panties, and put them in your mouth for me, mkay?”

Timmy sighed, and dropped the underwear. Jack's office didn't even have neighbors. The panties had a wet spot on them where he his cock had rubbed against the lace and he was not looking forward to the taste of precum in his mouth, but he dutifully shoved them in, grateful that it wasn’t that much fabric at least. 

“Awesome. C’mere, got something for you.” Tim stepped forward and Jack clapped a pair on handcuffs on Timothy’s wrists, holding them out in front of him. Jack stood, marching Timothy forward and then pushing Tim to drape over his desk. 

Up close, Tim saw there was a hook there, which he hadn’t noticed before, and Handsome Jack snagged the cuffs on it, securing him there. It was far enough forward on the desk that Tim was trapped on the balls of his feet. Jack must be sitting on the floor, because Tim could feel Jack running his hands up and down his stocking-clad legs and pausing to push at the plug in his ass. It wasn't comfortable, but wasn't bad so far as encounters with Handsome Jack usually went.

Jack’s hands spread Timothy’s legs wide and Tim could feel something wrapping around his big toes, spreading them farther as he they were tethered to the legs of the desk. Spread wide and on his tiptoes, Timothy groaned, and Jack chuckled, pushing his knuckle hard against the plug and rocking into Tim.

“This is a good look on you, Timmy. Kinda wanna make it permanent.” Timothy shook his head feverishly, but he knew there was no chance of Jack actually listening to him. He didn't know what that would entail but he was sure it wouldn't be pretty. “I could always tattoo these lines on you, but the thing with tattoos is that they’re hardly permanent are they? I mean it’s a bitch and a half to get them removed, but doable. And I don’t like people undoing my work."

Something cold rubbed against his thigh, and Timothy thought "knife" right before he felt it cutting into the back of his legs. The cut was deep, and it felt like burning as Jack slowly followed the line down the back of his stockings, rending the fabric and his skin together. Tim screamed, trying to unhook his cuffs but he was too tightly spread and he couldn't get the leverage, couldn’t even move his leg out of Jack’s grip. It throbbed where the cuts had been, a large wet ache spreading down from the backs of his thighs to his ankles. The knife cut deep enough that he could feel blood spreading down his legs, and onto the floor. It was followed by something warm and wet and holy shit was that Jack’s tongue?

“You taste good, pumpkin. And you’re gonna look real good with my marks on you. Buckle up, I’m not letting you go until I’m sure these are gonna scar properly. Should I carve out the little triangle bit or just outline it? Decisions, decisions.”

He started in on the other leg and Timothy wailed again through the damp wad of his panties. Hopefully it wouldn’t scar, too badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gabe racetrackthehiggins and if there are specific days u wanna see lemme know


	3. Day Twenty: Emetophilia and Dirty Talk (and Deepthroating and Humiliation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even proofread bc im in a rush today sorry kiddos
> 
> this chapter contains: vomiting!! deep throating, "dirty talk" if you call Jack being an asshole a kink?? and gags

The gag was possibly one of the least daunting things Handsome Jack had subjected him to. It was a large metal ring with four metal protrusions that rested on his cheeks and spread his jaw too wide. The gag was uncomfortable, but Timothy had dealt with significantly worse at Jack’s hands, so he would take uncomfortable.

Jack had set Tim on his knees before him, and watching him as the gag began to take its toll and Timothy moaned and drooled on himself. He didn’t think of Jack as being particularly patient, but Handsome Jack just sat there and stared at him with his arms crossed.

After a small eternity, Jack uncrossed his arms. “How’s your jaw, kiddo? Feeling the strain?”

Timothy was, but he had no way of telling Jack that, and he was absolutely certain Jack would not care. His knees were aching as much as his jaw, and Jack hadn’t bound him at all, but he knew better than to try and stretch out. 

“Yeah. Love to stick my cock in that, but I’m not sure it’ll be worth it, Timbo. You do a lot of cock sucking in your spare time?” Jack paused, clearly waiting for Timothy to respond.

After a moment of deliberation, Timothy decided it would be best to try and say, “Yes.” A glob of drool spilled out of his mouth and onto his shirt which made his face burn with embarrassment.

Handsome Jack laughed, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “Huh, I bet you do. Bet you were earning your way through school on your knees at space ports, sucking cock for tuition. How much did you charge? Bet you overcharged them, bet you can’t even get a cock in your throat.” He crooked his fingers, beckoning Timothy closer.

His heart jumped into his throat. Tim walked forward on his knees, stopping when he was fixed right between Jack’s knees.

Jack grinned. “Show me what you got, princess,” he said, and shoved his middle and ring finger through the gag and into Timothy’s throat. He choked, immediately beginning to move backward, but Jack clicked his tongue at Tim. “You stay where I put you, or you’ll be walking out of here with two broken legs.”

Timothy grimaced, trying his hardest to swallow past his gag reflex. Jack’s fingers were as far into his mouth as they could go, and Jack was shoving them determinedly there. Tim gagged, stomach clenching painfully and he clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from trying to physically push Jack off of him.

“Oh yeah, pumpkin we’re gonna have to work on that gag reflex, aren’t we? Don’t worry I’ve got all day.” Jack grinned, and Timothy could feel himself begin to tear up.

He was pretty sure it was from the gagging.

After a few minutes poking and prodding and extending the ache Timothy felt from his jaw into his neck and stomach as well, Jack added a third finger. It was stupid, Timothy knew how to suck a cock, but Jack’s fingers seemed to zero onto the back of his throat with ease, like hitting a target. Every brush against his tonsils made his stomach roil and Timothy was sure he was going to puke on Jack.

From the manic grin on Jack’s face, he figured Jack knew it, too. “C’mon, show me what you got.” Jack gave a particularly brutal jab and Timothy barely had time to pull off Jack’s hand before he vomited, abs clenching painfully as he spat up bile on his already ruined shirt. 

He looked up at Jack through tear filled eyes to see Handsome Jack stroking his cock through his pants. Jack opened his fly slowly and winked.

“Okay, Timmy. That was good for the practice run, let’s see how you do in the real race. Impress me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really excited for tomorrow but it might end up on my backup account lmao


	4. Day Twenty One: Branding and Bukakke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was recently replaying the presequel with my pal and was filled with an image of post-vault jack branding tim in the same way so anyway here's wonderwall
> 
> this chapter contains: branding, cumming on faces

Timothy woke up on his knees, with mechanical metal arms cuffing him in place. His head was pounding like kick drum and his whole body ached. He didn’t recognize his surroundings (he thought a lab, maybe, but he didn’t know for sure), but he did recognize Handsome Jack standing before him—though the mask was new. 

Jack was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his smirk looked all the more off-putting because of the plasticity of his face. “Morning, sleepyhead. Welcome back to the land of the living. Might have _minorly_ over estimated how much tranqs were needed to knock you out, my bad.”

Timothy’s throat was dry. He tried to gather enough saliva to lick his lips or speak, but his mouth was as cottony as his head. “Wha?”

Jack chuckled. “Sorry for the kidnapping, kiddo, but I wasn’t sure if you’d come to my office if I asked since you’ve been all squirrely since we left the vault. But we gotta have a little tete-a-tete because you, pumpkin, are in breach of contract.”

Tim swallowed hard and asked, “How?” To the best of his knowledge, he’d been following the contract to the letter, for fear of disciplinary action.

Jack reached up and unclipped the mask from his face singlehanded. With the mask off, the mark of the vault was a vibrant scar that bisected his face and all but obliterated one eye. “You gotta pass as my double, kitten. Right now, one of us is missing a pretty defining facial feature.”

Timothy’s mind went blank; he heard the words but he couldn’t fathom their meaning. Still, his pluse picked up like he was running. “If—If I have the mask, no one will notice, right?”

Jack bent over and held Timothy’s chin up with his hand so they were eye to eye. He made a faux saddened expression and clicked his tongue at Timothy. “Not willing to take the risk, kiddo. I’m sure you understand.” Jack stood up silently and made a gesture to someone—no one that Timothy could see, but it still had some effect, because more of the tiny fabrication metal arms appeared, latching onto Tim’s face and pulling it into position.

“Wait!” Timothy cried, fear coalescing inside his guts like a brick. “Jack, wait! Wait, Jack, please!”

Jack walked out of his field of vision and returned with a red-hot iron on a stick, in the shape of the mark of vault. 

“Jack—Jack, Jack, sir, please, wait! Just listen! You don’t have to do this!”

Jack’s grin was even more unsettling without the mask. “You’re right. I don’t _have_ to do anything. And yet here we are. Also? This is gonna hurt. A lot. Feel free to scream, Timmy, this room is soundproof. And believe me, I wanna hear it.”

He could feel the heat before the brand even touched his face. When Jack pushed it into place, it sizzled and for a second Timothy couldn’t feel a thing. Then the pain set it, and it was the most excruciating thing he had ever experienced. He screamed, again and again, unable to move an inch as the pain drilled into his head like an ice pick, and above him, Jack’s grinning face staring down at him.

Tim must have passed out, because he awoke with a start, still stuck in place. The pain in his face had faded to an extreme ache, but was no longer burning agony. The vision in his left eye was blurry, though, which brought the while brand-to-the-face thing back in a rush. He was groggy and aching and his face hurt. Handsome Jack was standing before him, mask back on, and dick out.

“Oh, hey, princess. Have a good nap?” Handsome Jack snickered, jacking himself off literal inches from where Timothy was stuck in place. “Healed you up while you were out. Mark’s still there, but now we don’t have to worry about infections or whatever. Got a mask for you, too, kitten.”

Timothy opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by the scar tissue on his face, which refused to yield in way he was unused to. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Jack groaned. “Takes a while to get used to it. Face’ll get tired for a while if you talk to much, but you can navigate that by shutting the hell up. You look so hurt—so betrayed! Ha! Should read the whole contract next time, kiddo.”

Jack let out a little sigh that Timothy entirely failed to recognize until his face was splattered with cum. Jack laughed, giddy, and put himself away, sauntering over to a table and grabbing an exact copy of his mask. He placed it gingerly on Tim’s face, over the tacky cum, and grinned at Timothy’s disgusted expression. 

“Good. Leave that there all day, I wanna see it still there when you come by tonight.” He batted his eyelashes in exaggerated flirtation, and Timothy’s heart sank. “And you will come by tonight, or by the time I’m through with you, this will all seem like a pleasant dream.” Jack waved a hand again, the metal holding Tim up released.

He collapsed on the ground, panting, hurting, and angry with humiliation. Under the mask, Jack’s cum was drying itchy on his face, but he knew better than to clean it off. He’d suffer through, and then one day he’d get the fucker back. For now though, he anticipated more kowtowing and cum in his future, and consoled himself it was probably better than being thrown out the airlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> month is almost over, if there's any of these u wanna see u should talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am gabe racetrackthehiggins and im screaming


End file.
